A path management product may be used to provide management of multiple paths that run from an application to storage devices. A path management product is typically a host-based solution that is used to manage storage area networks (SANs) and, among other things, can detect load imbalances for disk array controllers in a SAN and can identify alternate paths through which to route data. An example of path management product is EMC® POWERPATH® by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.